Delta 196
Blight Update 196 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Wednesday, February 9th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Geoff the Pawnbroker now sells the Skalkaar Hatchling Scale formula. *Blighted Shining Essence Residue can now be found in the Eastern Deadlands. *Alpha Mountain Wolves can now be found patrolling their territory down near the Granite Hills. *Beginner Formulatrons in Dalimond and New Rachival are now version 0.2 and sell Mystery Formula Boxes. You purchase these boxes with coin and then can right-click use them to obtain a random formula. The boxes are broken down by category (Armor, Blighted, Dragon, Spell, Weapon and Other) and Classification (Beginner, Journeyman and Expert). The Other category contains formulas that did not fit into the other categories, such as Tinkering, Confectioner, Alchemy, etc. Only those formulas that are looted (and not available for standard purchase from a Trainer or are Quested) are available from the Formulatrons. *Journeyman Formulatrons in Dalimond and New Rachival are now known as Techatrons, are version 0.2 and sell Mystery Technique Boxes. You purchase these boxes with coin and then can right-click use them to obtain a random technique. The boxes are broken down by category (Adventure, Defense, and Spell) and Classiciation (Tier 1 to 5). Only those techniques that are looted (and not available for standard purchase from a Trainer or are Quested) are available from the Techatrons. *Tailor Trainers now sell Pouch Patterns that are used in making colored backpack pouches. *Tailor Trainers now sell Colored Pouch formulas. =Changes= *Moved Krianos the Town Marshall in Kion to a location right in front of the destination pad when new players arrive from New Trismus. *A tutorial box will now appear the first time you travel to Kion. *Krianos the Town Marshall will now tell those who are interested more about the History of the Saris, Lesser Aradoth, Merrasat and even the inhabitants of Kion. *Knowledge of Lairs quest now requires players to be at least a level 22 Dragon Crafter in order to prevent players from receiving the quest too early. *Spawns in the Northern Deadlands have been modified greatly. The goal is to have more of the "upper" level undead and Aegis available for hunting and to balance the spawns of technique component droppers in this area. *Increased the spawn rate of Forest Skulk Chieftains, Elders and Shamans as well as some Fishers and Hunters near Fisher Lake. *Reduced the density of Travertine Golems along the Wan Coast. *Cleaned up the Cobalt Golem spawns (they are no longer linked). *Isotope will spawn more frequently. *Cleaned up the Fire Beetle spawns (they are no longer linked). *Pyreo will spawn more frequently. *Cleaned up the Platinum Golem spawns in Char (they are no longer linked). *Platinum and Platinum Boulder Golems now spawn separately. *Balengah will now spawn more frequently. *Mountain Wolves near the Barrows and the Walk Watchtower will spawn more frequently. *Greater Nix Beetles will spawn more frequently (they are no longer linked). *Frostbite will spawn more frequently and is no longer linked to the Greater Nix Beetle spawns. *Gnaar, Nugrok, Cinderfist and Smac Smac will now spawn more frequently. *Cleaned up the Fire Ogre and Fire Pygmy spawns (they are no longer linked). *Cleaned up the Flame Ogre and Flame Pygmy spawns (they are no longer linked). *The Priceless Adamantium full set of jewelry was providing players with a significantly higher overall increase to speed. The following items have been modified so that players will no longer be able to "out speed" the game. Priceless Adamantium Necklace now has a speed increase of +25. Priceless Adamantium Rings now add to health rather than speed. *In order to repair broken items a component which will drop off the same types of mobs as the broken item pieces is now required. All formulas have been updated to reflect this new component. (Crafted resources are no longer required as part of this change.) *The "Broken Metal Weapon" formulas have been separated into two formulas. This will hopefully allow the complete listing of what can be crafted with the formula to display. Existing Broken Metal Weapon Repair formulas should now be called "Broken Metal Weapon Repair: Axes and Maces". A new formula is for sale called Broken Metal Weapon Repair: Swords and Spear. =Fixes= *Quest "Valor and Vigilance: Defend New Trismus" now properly counts 5 Skeletal Patrollers to kill instead of 3 and 4 Skeletal Defenders instead of 1. Also fixed some typos in the dialog. *Tier 1 undead are no longer highly social, but will still call for help. *Skeletal Defenders at the entrance to the New Trismus Deadlands will no longer spawn within the gate itself and will also spawn further into the Deadlands. *Tightened the spawn radius of Skeletal Raiders and Patrollers outside of the New Trismus Deadlands. *Music more appropriate to the undead now plays in the New Trismus Deadlands. *Hammer of Kings will now show up as a hammer instead of a sword. *Greater Nix Beetles (Frostbite included) now drop a Greater Nix Beetle Compound Eye instead of the regular compound eye. *Kreig the Dragon Trainer no longer offers the quest "Quarrying Mastery I: Sandstone" *Updated all obsolete technique components to display a consistent description mentioning trade with Nadia. *Tool Tech kit: Lumberjack's Grip will now have the proper sized icon. *Lairshaper's Cogs now have descriptions. *Sshranu and Morrigan no longer sell looted alchemist formulas. *Essence Reaping Potion formula is now on all formula loot tables. *Deluxe Cargo Disk now drops as loot and Standard Cargo Disk does not (since it is purchased). *Tinkerer Trainers no longer carry Essence Lamp, Sunscope or Recharge Cell formulas (they are looted). *Noncas the Expert Tinkerer Trainer now carries the full line of cargo gear. *Confectioner Trainers no longer carry Advanced food formulas (they are looted). *Julie Balish no longer carries Journeyman formulas. *Velma now properly carries Journeyman confectioner formulas. *Gem-Tipped instead of Lesser Gem-Tipped claw formulas now drop as loot. *Resiata and Queriatia now carry the proper scale formulas. *Enchanter, Weaponsmith, Spellcraft, Jeweler, Fletcher and Dragon Craft trainers no longer sell formulas that drop as loot. *Scroll formulas no longer drop as loot since they are purchased. *Craft: Fletching V properly requires a Yew Treant Knot now. *Finagle was greatly undercharging for the Master Repair item formulas. The price of all four formulas has been updated and they have been re-listed on his stock list. *Spawn regions on Peak of Storms once again will have Ghostly Dragons spawning in them. *Bragha the Outfitter Trainer now carries the proper Cloth, Hide, Fabric and Shield formulas. *Kesh and Geleon the Wise now only carries the proper Spell formulas. *Tier 6 Elementals will now drop the proper items as "Junk Loot". As will T6 Undead creatures. *Improved spell formulas now drop as loot. *Quest "Central Valley: Forest Skulk Menace" now properly tracks the killing of all skulks in the valley. *Beginner Tech Kit: Withered Bane formula once again requires Blighted Bone. *Grand Magus on New Trismus once again drops Blighted Bone as loot. *Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research quest has been updated to require components which still drop. Balit's List has been updated to reflect what is required. *Fixed the names of the broken components for Leather Handwraps to now have the proper name for each tier. Category:Delta